tvcffandomcom-20200216-history
CablePH
CablePH is a Cable TV company owned by GMA Network Inc. (30%), ABS-CBN (40%) and TV5 Network Inc. (30%) and it established in 1996 A Cable version of Cignal Digital Channel Lineup (as of 2016) *3. ABS-CBN *4. GMA *5. TV5 *6. GMA News TV *7. PTV *8. IBC *9. CNN Philippines *10. Barker *11. Jack TV *12. ETC *13. 2nd Avenue *14. Hero *15. CNN International *16. Lifestyle *17. Fox Sports *18. Fox Sports 2 *19. Universal Channel *20. Kix *21. Trill *22. WarnerTV *23. Myx *24. Pinoy Extreme *25. DZRH News Television *26. BBC World News *27. CT *28. BEAM *29. Boomerang *30. Toonami *31. Cartoon Network *32. Nickelodeon *33. Disney Channel *34. Animax *35. Nick Jr. *36. Discovery Kids *37. Dreamworks Channel (formerly KidsCo (2008-2014) and reserved (2014-2016)) *38. Disney Junior *39. Disney XD *40. Net 25 *41. INC TV *42. ABS-CBN Sports & Action *43. Da Vinci Lerning *44. HBO *45. Food Network Asia *46. HGTV Asia *47. Asian Food Channel *48. AXN *49. ABS-CBN Regional Channel (was JimJam (2012-2015) and reserved (2015-2016)) *50. RTL-CBS Entertainment *51. RTL-CBS Extreme *52. Celestial Movies Pinoy *53. Celestial Classic Movies *54. Celestial Movies *55. Sari Sari Channel *56. Gametime Channel *57. CLTV 36 *58. Sports Illustrated *59. Zee Sine *74. Aniplus (was Telenovela Channel) *75. Basketball TV *76. Solar Sports *77. Fox *78. Fox Crime *79. Colors *80. Hyper *81. Tag *82. Jeepney TV *83. TMC *84. Shop TV *85. O Shopping *86. Fox News *87. Telenovela Channel (was Blink Cinema/My Movie Channel (2013-2015)) *88. Australia Plus *89. Fox Filipino *90. HBO Family *91. HBO Signeture *92. HBO Hits *93. Star Movies *94. Fox Movies Premium (Asia) *95. Fox Action Movies *96. Comedy Central *97. ANC *98. FX *99. AMC *100. Discovery Channel *101. Animal Planet *102. Discovery Science *103. TLC *104. DMAX *105. PBO *106. HITS *107. CNBC *108. Bloomberg *109. Bloomberg TV Philippines *110. PBA Rush *111. E! *112. SyFy *113. CCTV News *161. RCTI *162. Pheonix InfoNews *163. Pheonix Chinese Channel *165. TV5Monde *166. Saudi 1 *167. NHK World *168. NHK World Premium *169. KBS World *170. tvN *171. Arirang *172. Pro TV International *173. TVE International *174. TVRI *175. TVP Polandia *176. Zee TV *177. Zee Cinema *178. Zee Smile *179. Star Utsav *180. Star Plus *181. Star Gold *182. Rai Italia *183. Mensahe TV *184. MaxToon (was ATV (HK) International (2013-2016)) *185. FTV Taiwan *186. BVN *187. YTN *188. CCTV 4 *189. Hunan TV *190. TVBJ *191. TVBS *192. TVB8 *193. Star Chinese Channel *194. Star Chinese Movies *195. DW *196. Lotus Macau *225. Saudi 2 *226. TBN Philippines *227. TV Maria *228. Light Network *229. 3ABN *230. ABS-CBN HD *231. Disney Channel HD *232. Hyper HD *233. Fox Premium Movies HD *234. Comedy Central HD *235. Outdoor Channel HD *236. Motorvision HD *237. Colors HD *238. Disney XD HD *239. The Aquarium Channel HD *240. Universal Channel HD *241. PBA Rush HD *242. HITS HD *243. Smithsonian Channel HD *247. AXN HD *248. Dreamworks Channel HD *250. MaxToon HD *251. ABS-CBN Sports & Action HD *252. Zee TV HD *321. ANC HD *400. Channel News Asia *401. UNTV Analog Channel Linup (as of 2016) *2. TV5 *4. PTV *5. ABS-CBN *6. Jack TV *7. GMA *8. Barker *9. CNN Philippines *10. GMA News TV *11. IBC *12. O Shopping *13. CT *14. Fox *15. Disney Channel *16. Dreamworks Channel (was KidsCo (2008-2014) and Hyper (2014-2016)) *17. Disney XD *18. ABS-CBN Sports & Action *19. Disney Junior *20. Nickelodeon *21. Nick Jr. *22. Boomerang *23. Toonami *24. Cartoon Network *25. Fox Crime *26. Solar Sports *27. Basketball TV *28. Telenovela Channel (was Blink Cinema/My Movie Channel (2013-2015)) *29. Tag *30. Da Vinci Learning *31. Jeepney TV *32. Fox Sports *33. Fox Sports 2 *34. Food Network Asia *35. FX *36. UNTV *37. TVRI *38. Zee TV *39. HITS *50. AXN *51. ANC *52. Comedy Central *53. AMC *54. Channel News Asia *90. Myx *91. Hyper *96. TBN *97. TV Maria *98. Light Network *99. 3ABN *100. tvN *101. Saudi 1 *116. TV5Monde *117. Pro TV International *123. HBO Family *124. HBO Hits *125. HBO Signeture Plans *Plan 249 (contains 50 channels (including Jack TV, DMAX, Disney Channel, DreamWorks Channel and all Local Channels)) *Plan 449 (contains 70 channels (including Tag, Myx and Disney XD)) *Plan 649 (contains 90 channels (including Food Network Asia, HBO Hits and Colors)) *Plan 999 (contains all SD channels) *Plan 1499 (contains all Channels) *Analog CablePH (cost 999 peso) Add-ons *International Pack (its contains Channels from ch. 161-225) (for Plan 649 and below) *HD Pack (its contains all HD Channels) (for Plan 999 and below)